carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Blake
Out of the millions upon millions of civilians called to war within the Military Faction, Lance Corporal Ryan Blake was one of the few who welcomed the chance to fight for the glory of the Imperator, the vast majority fighting only because their families were threatened (by more loyal CS troops e.g the Finatiks) or because they understood there would be nothing left of their homeland (figuratively speaking) once the Soviets were finished. He believed the Carceral State (CS) to be the only race deserving of survival, the superior race. Why? Because he was a successful victim of the Purification (Stage 1) the Imperator had set in motion but it had not always been this way. Ryan was born into a family who held little, if any, true loyalty to the Imperator. Their house was situated within the Utopia Capital and thus they were quite wealthy but this just made them targets for the Compulsive Combat Training (CCT) all Capital residents were subject to and that is how Ryan was first introduced to the Military. His family gave him up reluctantly for they all knew, from past experiance, how brutal the program was in ensuring all Capital civilians were fighting fit and ready to defend their country, not to mention the fact Ryan was not an able bodied young boy, having been born with marrow deficiancy which made his bones frailer than the average person. This, however, did not make him exceptional to the CCT. Once he arrived at the CCT course, he was analysed for bodily deficiancies and deformities and taken for basic augmentation, having his bone marrow quantity doubled so he was up to scratch with the rest of the recruits, which for the first few weeks felt like a nightmare from how painful his whole body was afterwards but the training staff there didn't give him a scrap of sympathy, instead pushing him even harder until he couldn't even stand without being in agony but at this point Ryan had already met a girl whom he instantly took a liking to though she did not even know he existed (cliche, I know) so he endured all the agony and pushed himself beyond what his instructors had expected, just to try and impress this girl, though to no avail. Infact it wasn't until some time within the third month of training where they were given live ammo to use in the combat simulations that she noticed him, and this only being because she accidentally shot him in the head, sending him into a three day coma from which he found her at his bedside table in the medic wing, her face riddled with guilt. It felt like a dream come true for him as they got talking about the course, the CS, the instructers and what assholes they were, everything, though at some point in this conversation, Ryan came to realise he had no memory of his family, where he lived or any of his childhood, only his name and everything in the CCT remained, though he did not share any of this with the girl who's name she had revealed to be Tiffany but strangely she seemed unsure of her surname so Ryan asked if she'd want to be Tiffany Blake, to which she said yes but neither of them meant it as an actual marriage proposal, though their tune would change in the future. Quickly learning of Ryan's amnesia and thus the vulnerable state his mind would be in, the instructors had him drugged then taken away for a memory replacement which left him with substantial more loyalty and patrotism to the CS than his family ever had. Tiffany didn't take long to recognise something was wrong with Ryan so she confronted the instructors, something which quickly resulted in her being taken away for a memory replacement aswell, also meaning Ryan had to have a second memory replacement so the two fit with each other. The whole ordeal left the pair of them completely loyal to the Imperator, aswell as to each other for their spark was noticed and encouraged to grow since these sort of attachments had been proven to make soldiers more effective in combat when defending their loved ones and so Ryan and Tiffany quickly began a close relationship with one another which turned sexual after little more than 2 months, further bringing them closer together and also resulting in the pair becoming a very effective duo in combat, quickly making them two of the best soldiers in the Military Faction when paired together. On their 13th year of the CCT (Yeh, it's a long course), their graduation year, Ryan proposed to Tiffany, whom immediately accepted and the two got wed on their graduation, a few hours after the ceremony had ended, and willingly moved into the official Military Faction together, seeing a life of service together to be the best thing either could ask for, or so they thought when Tiffany fell pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl whom they named Sophie, making everything seem perfect for them except for the fact this meant Tiffany had to stay back when missions were presented so she could look after Sophie but it pained her to be away from her beloved Ryan so she practically begged one of the Officers to allow her to go with her husband out into the surface world, taking Sophie with her out of blind love for her duty and husband, to which Ryan supported because he too was blinded by mixed love and duty. In their minds, they could only perform their duty when serving their country and they could only serve their country when fighting together, something that proved a most fatal flaw in the memory replacements. On one fateful day when Ryan and a few others were sent on a reconnaissance mission to scout a neighbouring Soviet encampment, their own encampment was bombarded by Soviet artillery, killing both Tiffany and Sophie instantly, Tiffany having reluctantly stayed behind because no one could look after Sophie and she could not take her out of the camp. When Ryan and his fellows got back to their camp and saw the devestation, Ryan's mind fell into shock and left him in a second coma for nearly a week. Upon awakening from this one, he felt absolutely nothing. The shock on his mind had been so severe it had severed any connection to his emotions, leaving him an empty shell with a hint of sorrow towards losing his wife and daughter as the only glimmer of life still left in his heart. The following few years to Ryan were just a blurr, everything seemed to just carry on like nothing had happened. He'd been told he was going back to the war just minutes after awakening from his coma though this provided some sort of comfort to Ryan's mind - the slaughter of every Soviet he could get in his sights. It seemed like Ryan was losing his humanity for this blank vengeance he seemed to have set himself on. Several times he got shot but he barely felt anything as if the death of his emotions took his nervous system with it. Truely this was the lowest any human could feel... TO BE CONTINUED Category:Carceral State